The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lithodora, given the name, ‘Crystal Blue’. Lithodora is in the family Boraginaceae. This new cultivar was found as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Lithodora diffusa ‘White Star’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,078.
Compared to the mother plant, Lithodora diffusa ‘White Star’ the new cultivar has sky blue flowers rather than bicolor blue and white colored flowers.
Compared to the other blue Lithodora diffusa on the market, the new cultivar has sky blue rather than deep blue, medium blue or bicolor flower color. The new cultivar has larger flowers than the others on the market.
The new cultivar is unique in its large flower size and sky blue flower color. In addition it exhibits the following characteristics:                1. a compact, spreading, low mounding habit,        2. excellent dense branching with flower clusters at end of every branch,        3. dark green leaves,        4. excellent vigor, and        5. good garden performance.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.